


The Red Hood

by Animelover347



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover347/pseuds/Animelover347
Summary: Little red riding hood Au, but with a twist.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Inucest - Relationship, Sessinu - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	1. Good Morning

_** Legend tells of a great beast that lives deep within the forest and will not hesitate to kill any trespassers who enter its forest. So beware of the beast or you might not leave alive. ** _

~~~

In a small village there lived a half demon named Inuyasha. He had tan skin, big golden eyes, and long silver hair with two dog ears atop his head. He was the only half demon in his village which made him quite unusual to everyone who lived along side him. He would cause occasional fights, wears a strange red hood, and would always head into the forest.

Right now Inuyasha was starting to wake up from his slumber and was tiredly getting out of bed.

Inuyasha walks to his closet and grabs his normal clothes that he wears almost all the time. It was a long-sleeved shirt that had long thin fabric at the end of the sleeves and a light black skirt that went to his thighs. Once he was dressed he headed to his small kitchen to look for food.

Inuyasha goes through some of his cabinets to try and find something to eat, but sadly he had nothing in any of them.

“God damn it.” Inuyasha muttered to himself as he loudly shut a cabinet door. “Guess I’ll have to go get food later.”

Inuyasha leaves his kitchen to grab his large red hood that he always wore and puts it on, his dog ears poking out of two holes at the top. He then grabs a cream colored basket that had a red and white checkerboard pattern cloth in it.

Inuyasha leaves his small house and heads to the only bakery in the village.

Inside the bakery was a young looking woman with peach colored skin, long brown hair that was in a low ponytail, brown eyes, and with light pink eyeshadow. She wore a tight light brown dress that went to her knees and wore a white apron around her waist.

The young woman calmly takes out a batch of pastries and lets them cool down.

Inuyasha calmly opens the door to the bakery and hears the little bell chime as he walks inside.

“Morning Sango.” Inuyasha said to her.

Sango turns her attention to him and smiles softly. “Good morning Inuyasha.” She greeted.

Inuyasha casually walks over to some pastries and puts them in his basket.

“Getting the usual?” Sango asked him as she put another batch of bread in the oven.

“Yeah.” Inuyasha answered with a smile. “My mother really likes these pastries.”

Sango smiles at that. “I’m happy she likes them.” Sango said to him.

Inuyasha nods with his own smile. He then walked over to Sango and pulls out some money to pay for the pastries.

Sango takes the money from him before giving him some more Sweet surprise dessert bread.

Inuyasha blinks at for a moment. “Why’d you give this to me?”

“I know you and not having food to eat, so I thought I’d give you something for breakfast.” Sango said to him as she turns away to put the money away.

“Well thank you very much.” Inuyasha said to her before he turns to leave.

“Don’t mention it.” Sango said to him. “And tell your mother I say hi.”

“I will.” Inuyasha said as he left the bakery. Now heading to a friend of his, who happened to own a medicine shop.

In a medicine shop near the bakery was a young man who had pale skin, short black hair that was tied in a low ponytail, and indigo eyes. He had two small circle earrings on his left ear and one on his right. He wore a loose white shirt with light gray pants.

“Here is your medicine miss.” The young man said to a woman, a smile across his face. Holding out a small bag of medicine.

“Oh thank you very much Miroku.” The woman said as she payed for the medicine before taking the small bag.

“I hope your son gets well.” Miroku said to her.

The woman nods with a smile and walks to the door.

Inuyasha walks into the medicine shop once the woman left.

Miroku smiles brightly as he sees Inuyasha. “Good morning Inuyasha! How can I help you?”

Inuyasha walks over to the counter. “Just the usual.”

Miroku nods in understanding and turns around to the difference types of medicine he had.

“How’s your mother doing?” Miroku asked. “Is she doing any better?”

Inuyasha sighs softly and rests his chin in the palm of his hand. “I wish. She’s definitely much better then what she was a month ago, but she doesn’t seem to be getting better.”

Miroku nods at that and grabs the medicine Inuyasha needed before turning back around to him. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Inuyasha says as he pulled out some money to pay.

“Don’t worry about paying.” Miroku said to him and puts the medicine in Inuyasha’s hand that held the money. “I don’t want you running out of money.”

Inuyasha blinks at the gesture and was immediately suspicious. “What’s the catch?” He asked as he lifts his eyebrow in confusion.

Miroku innocently smiles at him. “Well, I was hoping you could bring back some lovely flowers for me.” He said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighs softly, but didn’t complain. “I’ll make sure to bring them back before sunset.”

Miroku’s smile widen at that. “You are amazing!” He said loudly in joy.

“You better keep thinking that.” Inuyasha said to Miroku as he put the medicine in his basket before turning away and starts to leave the shop.

“See you later Inuyasha!” Miroku said loudly to him as he left.

Inuyasha waves goodbye before he exited the shop completely. He then headed to he entrance of the village and started his walk to his mother’s house.


	2. Through the Woods

Inuyasha calmly walks through the forest and stays on the path that leads him mostly to his mother’s house.

Inuyasha hums softly to himself as he pulled out one of the pastries Sango had given to him. He then takes a small bite out of it and smiles widely.

“I gotta get more of these, they’re so good!” Inuyasha said happily as he took another bite.

As Inuyasha continues his walk he started to hum softly a small song that his mother used to sing to him.

Up ahead in a bush there were blue eyes watching the young half demon.

Whoever was in the bush sniffed the air to smell the delicious food that was in Inuyasha’s basket. They grinned as Inuyasha came closer to the bush they were hiding in.

Then, all of a sudden the person jumped out from the bush and in front of Inuyasha.

The person was a young looking male who happened to be a wolf demon. He had tan skin, long black hair that was up in a ponytail, blue eyes and a brown sweatband. He wore no shirt, but he wore a fur pelt that covered his back and tail, and he wore a fur miniskirt around his waist.

Inuyasha was startled as the wolf demon came out of nowhere.

“Give me your food half breed!” The wolf demon demanded as he pointed to the basket in Inuyasha’s hand.

Inuyasha raises an eyes. “You want my food?” He questioned as he lifted up the basket.

The wolf demon nodded. “That is correct.”

“Well sorry, but this food is not for you.” Inuyasha said to the wolf demon and walks by him.

The wolf demon blinks as Inuyasha just calmly walks by him. He then quickly turns around and looks at Inuyasha with annoyance. “You aren’t supposed to walk away!”

“Well I am.” Inuyasha calmly said to him.

The wolf demon let out a low growl and quickly ran in front of Inuyasha. “Give me your food!” He demanded once again.

Inuyasha blankly stares at the wolf and lets out a yawn.

The wolf demon clenched his fist in frustration. “Why aren’t you listening to me?!”

“Why should I?” Inuyasha asked curiously.

“Because I am the prince of the wolf demon tribe! All fear me!” The wolf demon shouted as he proudly put both hands on his hips.

“Guess there is one who doesn’t fear you then.” Inuyasha yawned out and started to walk away from the wolf demon once again.

The wolf demon growls as Inuyasha walked away from him.

“It was nice meeting you.” Inuyasha said loudly as he continued to walk away. “Whoever you are.”

The wolf growled loudly at that. “I am the wolf demon prince, Koga!” He shouted out at Inuyasha.

“Well I’m Inuyasha!” Inuyasha shouted back before he walked off the path and disappeared into the trees

Koga just stares as Inuyasha left, and was filled with anger. “That mangy mutt. Next time I see him I’m stealing his basket.” He promised himself as he went back into the woods.

~~~

Inuyasha goes back to humming softly as he continued his way to his mother’s house. He pushed low branches out of his way as he moved through the wooded area. He also tried to make sure nothing caught onto his hood.

After an hour or so Inuyasha soon started to see some light up ahead.

Inuyasha smiles softly as he manages to get out of the wooded area and sees his mother’s house.

It was a one story home that had a small porch in the front. Over the porch was the roof that was being supported up by a couple of wooden beams. Passed that, you could see one window on opposite sides of the door that was in the middle. Next to the door on the right side was a small table with two chairs. Surrounding the house were beautiful blue clematis and borage flowers.

Inuyasha continues to smile softly as he walks to the front of the house and gently knocks onto the door.

It was quite for a few minutes before there was a soft, yet weak voice that came from inside.

“Who is it?” The voice asked weakly

“It’s me mother.” Inuyasha responded through the door and put his hand on the doorknob.

“Come in dearest.” The voice said.

Inuyasha turns the doorknob and opens the front door, calmly walking inside.

On the inside of the house it was a bit small, on the left hand side of the house there was the kitchen and the bathroom, and on the right hand side of the house there was a large bed with a woman laying on it.

The woman smiles softly as she sees her son and begins to sit up in the large bed.

The woman had pale skin, very long black hair, and brown eyes with pink eyeshadow on. She wore a light pink nightgown that had long sleeves that went to her wrists.

“I’m so happy to see you.” She says to Inuyasha with a weak smile.

“I’m happy to see you as well mother.” Inuyasha says as he walks over to the bed and sets his basket down on the nightstand. “I brought you more medicine and some pastries.”

Inuyasha’s mother turns to look at the basket and continues to smile weakly. “Oh thank you so much.”

“It was nothing.” Inuyasha says with a smile as he took off his red hood and set it down. Revealing his outfit that he wore.

He didn’t wear much, it was just a white shirt that slide off his shoulders a bit and had long sleeves that ruffled at the wrists. He also wore a black skirt that went to his mid thigh.

Inuyasha’s mother lays herself back down and rests her head onto her pillow.

Inuyasha calmly takes out her medicine and helps her take it.

“You should get some more rest.” Inuyasha suggests to her.

“I will.” Inuyasha’s mother let out before coughing harshly.

Inuyasha quickly goes into the kitchen and gets his mother a glass of water. He heads back over to her and hands her the glass of water.

Inuyasha’s mother takes the glass of water and starts to take a few small sips. “Thank you...” She muttered weakly.

Inuyasha nods slowly as he gently takes the glass from his mother and sets it down on the nightstand.

Inuyasha’s mother stays on the bed and weakly turns her head to her son. “Dearest, can you pick mommy some borage.”

“Of course.” Inuyasha said as he went outside to pick some borage for his mother.


	3. Running late

Inuyasha crouches down in the small field of flowers and begins to pick some of the beautiful things.

As he picks them from the ground he places them in his opposite hand, continuing this motion.

Inuyasha continues to pick borage for a while before finally heading back inside.

His mother was peacefully sleeping on her bed, her head carefully resting against her pillow and her hair being all spread out around her.

Inuyasha smiles softly as he walks into the kitchen area. He calmly sets the borage onto the counter that was right next to the stove, soon grabbing two logs of wood. He opens a metal door that leads to a small compartment full of ash. He carefully sets the wooden logs inside before lighting them on fire and shutting the metal door.

Inuyasha grabs a kettle and fills it up with water before setting it onto the stove top.

Inuyasha waits for a long while until steam starts to come out from the nose of the kettle. He opens the lid to the kettle and drops in the borage, letting them boil with the water.

A strong scent of borage starts to fill the air once they were boiling inside the kettle.

Inuyasha’s mother starts to shift in her sleep for a few moments before she begins to awaken from her slumber. “Making borage tea?” She asked her son tiredly.

Inuyasha nods his head at his mother's question. “Yeah, but it might taste more like watered borage.” He joked.

Inuyasha’s mother softly laughs at her son’s response. “When I get better I will teach you how to make borage tea.”

Inuyasha just smiled at that. “I’ll hold you to that.” He said to her as he grabbed a cup and sets it onto the counter. Soon picking up the kettle and starts to pour some of the borage ‘tea’ into it.

He filled the cup close to the brim before stopping himself. He then sets the kettle back down onto the stove.

Inuyasha carefully picks up the cup and carries it over to his mother.

Inuyasha’s mother smiles softly at her son. “Thank you so much dearest.” She thanks him as she delicately takes the cup from him.

Inuyasha sits on the foot of the bed and watches as his mother drinks the ‘tea’ he made. He then looked out at the window to see what time it was.

It seemed to be late in the evening by now and he hadn’t even noticed.

“Shit!” Inuyasha shouted as he immediately sprung up from the bed.

Inuyasha’s mother was taken aback by the vulgar word that just flew out of her son’s mouth. “Language Inuyasha.” She said to him.

Inuyasha completely ignores his mother as he quickly takes the pastries and medicine out from his basket and sets them onto his mother’s nightstand.

“I’m sorry mother but I have to go, I promised my friend I’d bring him back some flowers before sunset.” Inuyasha explained to her as he picked up his basket and grabbed his red hood.

“Do be safe heading home.” Inuyasha’s mother said to him in a worried tone. “I don’t want my baby getting hurt.”

“I will, I promise.” Inuyasha replies back as he heads to the front door. “Make sure to take your medicine before bed and in the morning.”

Inuyasha’s mother nods in understanding as she watches her son leave the cabin. The door shutting behind him as he left.

Inuyasha quickly snatches some blue clematis from the garden and begins to rush back to the village. Trying to put his hood back on in the process.

~~~

Miroku hums softly to himself as he begins to clean up his shop and gets ready to close for the day.

‘I wonder if he lost track of time and forgot.’ Miroku thought to himself as he cleaned the counter with a damp cloth.

In the distance Inuyasha rushed out of the woods and ran all the way to Miroku’s medicine shop. Running passed people, and some farm animals that were walking around in the dirt street.

Inuyasha was covered in twigs, leaves and some dirt from falling into a small hole. His appearance definitely brought some attention from the local people. Though Inuyasha just ignored their eyes and continued what he was doing.

Once Inuyasha made it to the shop he slammed the front door open and finally took a breather from running. He leans forward a bit and begins to pant softly.

Miroku had jumped a bit at the front door being slammed out and he had quickly turned around to see Inuyasha there.

“Inuyasha, what happened to you?” Miroku questioned as he set the cloth down and walked over to his exhausted friend.

“Lost track of time... ran through forest.. fell in hole... made it before sunset.” Inuyasha responded out of breath and pulled out the blue clematis from his basket.

Miroku just stares baffled at his friend, but soon a smile starts to form on his face. “Thank you for bringing me them.” He said. “And for making it on time.”

“Don’t fucking mention it.” Inuyasha responded as he handed Miroku the flowers.

Miroku continues to smile at his friend and takes the flowers, setting them down onto the counter.

Inuyasha stays where he was for a few minutes to catch his breath. Once he was a bit better he stood up straight and let out a small sigh.

“I’m heading home.” Inuyasha announced to Miroku before turning around and leaving the medicine shop.

“See ya!” Miroku shouted out as Inuyasha left his shop.

Once Inuyasha was gone, Miroku looked down at the flowers and brightly smiled.

“Sango is gonna love these.” Miroku said as he picked them up and walked out of his shop. Heading over to the bakery.


	4. The chase

After that day it started to become interesting for Inuyasha. Everyday Inuyasha went to the bakery to get pastries, then he’d go to the medicine shop if his mother was out of medicine.

He went to his mother’s house every day to try and help her get better. Slowly though she was getting better, but was still bedridden. 

Because Inuyasha had to walk through the forest to get to his mother’s house he kept on running into the annoying wolf demon, Koga. He would always demand Inuyasha to give up his basket of food, and Inuyasha always refused the wolf. Which would lead Koga chasing after Inuyasha, or for him to try and make clever traps to catch Inuyasha and his basket.

Thankfully for Inuyasha he knew the trail like the back of his hand, so normally didn’t fall into the wolf’s traps.

~~~

On one of Inuyasha’s normal days he casually got out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

Inuyasha changes out of his nightwear and puts on his white shirt that slide off his shoulders a bit and had long sleeves that ruffled at the wrists. He also put on his black skirt that went to his mid thigh.

Once Inuyasha was dressed he took no time in leaving his bedroom and heading to his dining room. He picks up his hood that was folded onto the table and begins to put it on. Once it was on he grabbed his basket and headed off to the bakery to buy some delicious pastries.

Sango was doing her normal routine of putting pastries inside the oven and taking them out of the oven. She started to keep a vase in her bakery because Miroku kept giving her flowers almost every day.

Inuyasha calmly walks inside the bakery and begins to put some of his usual pastries inside his basket.

Sango turns her attention over to Inuyasha and smiles. “You’re up early today.”

“I am? I didn’t even notice.” Inuyasha joked as he continued to put pastries inside his basket.

Sango laughed softly. “Are you trying to beat Koga today?” She asked as she got some fresh pastries out for Inuyasha.

“That bastard always gets there before me and sets up stupid traps and shit.” Inuyasha explained to his friend and walked over to the counter. “So today I’m gonna try and get there before him so I can get to my mother’s house without his annoying ass bothering me.”

“Has it been hard getting to your mother’s house after he showed up?” Sango asked curiously.

“He’s more of a nuisance.” Inuyasha said calmly as he pulled out some money and handed it over to Sango.

Sango calmly takes the money and hands him some fresh pastries. “You could always tell the mayor about Koga.”

Inuyasha laughed at that. “I ain’t telling the mayor shit.” Inuyasha said with a smile. “The wolf hasn’t attacked the village, or any travelers. So there is no need to tell the mayor.”

Sango nods slowly at that. “If you say so.” She said as she turned around to take out some more pastries.

“See ya.” Inuyasha said to her as he left the bakery and headed straight to the entrance of the village.

Inuyasha carefully walks pass the entrance of the village and tries to see if Koga was anywhere to be seen. He didn’t seem to see him anywhere so he just continued to walk his normal route for now.

Inuyasha hums softly to himself as he walks the trail to his mother’s house. ‘I think I made it before Koga.’ He said in his head as a small victory grin appeared on his face.

It didn’t take long though until small noises were heard from up ahead and Inuyasha knew immediately who it was.

“Come on! I thought I got here before you!” Inuyasha shouted out as he glared at a bush that was 15 feet in front of him.

Koga jumped out from behind the bush and justsmirked at Inuyasha. “I could smell you the moment you walked into the woods.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at Koga. “You do know this gets annoying everyday right?” He asked with an annoyed tone.

“Then give me your basket of food.” Koga said as he lunged forward at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha freaks out and immediately jumps out of the way of Koga.

“Give me your basket!” Koga shouted out as he lunged himself at Inuyasha once again.

Inuyasha dodges Koga once again and begins to sprint away. “You ain’t ever getting my basket, so fuck off!” He yelled out at the wolf.

Koga let out a growl and chased after Inuyasha.

Koga refused to let Inuyasha take his normal route through the forest so he chased him deep within the forest so he’d hopefully get lost.

Inuyasha continued to run away from Koga. His red hood flowed behind him as he ran away from the annoying creature that was behind him.

They continued to run deeper within the forest. It started to become darker as most of the sun was being covered up by trees and their leaves.

Inuyasha soon started to stumble a bit as he ran further away from Koga. His legs were starting to burn as if they were submerged within fire.

“Just give me the basket and I’ll lead you out of here!” Koga yelled out from behind.

Inuyasha ignored the wolf and continued to run as fast as he could at this point. As he ran more and more his legs kept burning and begging him to stop, but Inuyasha refused to be caught by the bastard of a wolf.

In a split second Inuyasha fell down a rocky cliff that led deeper into the forest.

Inuyasha tried to grab onto the rocks as he fell down the cliff but he kept losing his grip on each rock he grabbed.

After what seemed to be hours, Inuyasha finally hit the rocky ground. His hands were scratched up and bleeding from trying to grab onto the rocks, his legs felt as if they were broken from running for so long, and his head was throbbing in pain as it hit the ground.

“I gotta get out of here….” Inuyasha muttered to himself as he tried to lift himself up from the ground, but his body was too weak and in too much pain to even move.

Inuyasha’s eyelids started to become heavier the longer he laid there. Slowly he closed his eyes and all he saw was black.

Above him he could faintly hear Koga shouting out his name to see where he was, but after a minute or so everything went silent.


	5. Missing Friend

It has been about two days since Inuyasha had left the village and hadn’t come back. Both of his friends were extremely worried about what could have happened to him.

~~~

Sango was inside Miroku’s shop and was pacing back and forth. “What if he’s hurt? What if he doesn’t come back?”

“Sango, you need to calm down. I’m sure he’s alright.” Miroku reassured her.

“How do you know? Koga probably hurt him.” Sango said as she continued to pace back and forth.

Miroku walks over to Sango and hugs her softly. “I don’t think Koga would hurt Inuyasha, at least not intentionally.”

Sango holds onto Miroku tightly. “I’m just so worried, he’s been gone for two days now...”

“Maybe he stayed at his mother’s for an extra day.” Miroku suggested as he looked down at Sango.

Sango shakes her head a bit. “I don’t think so.” She said quietly against Miroku’s chest.

Miroku keeps her in his arms but she soon pulls away from him.

“I’m telling the mayor about Koga.” Sango said as she turned away from Miroku and began to walk to the front door.

“Tell the mayor?!” Miroku yelled out in shock. “There’s no proof Koga actually hurt Inuyasha.”

“Inuyasha was saying that Koga was being a nuisance ever since he showed up. He even said Koga puts up traps.” Sango said to Miroku as she opened the front door and began her walk to the mayor’s house.

Miroku chased after Sango and tried to reason with her, but Sango wasn’t listening to him.

Sango soon made it to the mayor’s house and knocked loudly onto the wooden door.

Miroku panicked a bit and stood in front of her. “Sango, maybe not right now. It’s late, he might not answer-“

The door opened and a man stood there. He had pale skin, long, wavy black hair that was up in a high ponytail, and red eyes. He wore a loose, white shirt that was opened up that it revealed some of his chest and he wore some black pants.

The man calmly stares at the two of them and raises an eyebrow.

Sango peeks over Miroku’s shoulder and looks at the man. “Naraku, sir, we need help.”

“What do you need help with?” Naraku asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

“So our friend Inuyasha has been missing for two days and I think it’s because of this wolf demon named Koga. He’s been showing up everyday in front of the village.” Sango explained quickly to Naraku, hopefully trying to make sense to him.

“But we’re not entirely sure if Inuyasha not coming back from his mother’s house is Koga’s fault.” Miroku butted in.

“It is his fault, he’s the only demon within miles of our village who could hurt Inuyasha.” Sango snapped at Miroku.

“But there’s no proof.” Miroku calmly stated to her.

“He’s been bothering Inuyasha for a month now!” Sango says loudly to Miroku and crosses her arms.

Naraku lets out a small chuckle. “So there’s a demon near our village and he supposedly hurt your friend, correct?”

Sango nods her head yes, but Miroku shakes his head no.

“I can’t do anything about your friend, we’ll just have to wait and see if he returns. But I can get rid of the demon problem.” Naraku said calmly to them. “I know a man who can help.”

Sango nods her head at that.

“Now you two should get some sleep, it’s late.” Naraku said to them as he shut his door.

“Let’s go to Inuyasha’s mother’s house to see if he’s there.” Miroku said to Sango once the door was shut. He then grabbed her hand.

“But we don’t know the way there.” Sango said to Miroku as she followed behind him.

“I do.” Miroku said calmly as he walked to the entrance of the village.

Sango nervously looks forward. “I’ve never been out of the village before...” She said as her words trembled.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Miroku reassured. “Just hold onto my hand so we don’t get lost.”

Sango nods her head in understanding and follows Miroku.

The two followed the route Inuyasha normally took and after two hours they finally made it to Inuyasha’s mother’s house.

Sango was in awe at the house that stood in front of them. “It’s so different.”

“Indeed it is.” Miroku said as he walked up to the front porch and gently knocked onto the front door.

Sango quickly follows behind him.

It was quiet for a bit, but soon there was a soft voice.

“Who’s there?” The voice asked out.

“We are Inuyasha’s friends and we were wondering if we could come in?” Miroku asked through the door and waited patiently for a response.

“Of course, come in.” Inuyasha’s mother said through the door.

Miroku turns the doorknob and pushes the door open. Calmly he walks inside the house.

Sango looks around at everything as she walked inside. Slowly her attention fell onto Inuyasha’s mother who was laying on her bed.

“Hello.” Inuyasha’s mother said with a smile.

Sango stares at her. “You must be Inuyasha’s mother.”

“Just called my Izayoi.” Inuyasha’s mother said with a smile.

Sango nods.

“Well, Izayoi. We came here to ask if Inuyasha has been here?” Miroku asked out.

Izayoi blinks at the question that was just presented to her. “No, he hasn’t.” She replied with a worried tone. “Is my baby alright?”

“That’s the thing, we’re not sure.” Miroku said to her as he sat down on a chair. “All we know is that he left early in the morning to head to your house.”

“Early? Why was he up so early?” Izayoi asked in concern.

“Well, there’s been this wolf demon who’s been annoying him every day for the past month. So he wanted to get to your house early so he could avoid this wolf demon.” Miroku explained to her calmly.

Izayoi places her hands on her face and tries to calm herself down. “He never mentioned this wolf demon to me...”

Sango walks over to her and gently places a hand on her back. “He probably didn’t want to worry you about it.” She suggested.

“I’m his mother, I’m always supposed to worry about him.” Izayoi said as tears started to form in her eyes.

“Thankfully it’s only been two days, so I’m pretty sure he’s alright.” Miroku reassured Izayoi. “Inuyasha is a strong person.”

Izayoi nods her head at that, but small tears still fell down her face.

“Is it alright if we sleep here for the night?” Miroku asked as he stood up from the chair.

“Of course.” Izayoi said to him with a small, motherly smile. “You both can sleep on my bed with me.” Izayoi suggested to them as she moved over to give them some room to sleep.

Sango took her shoes off before getting onto the bed.

Miroku did the same thing and calmly laid down onto the bed next to Sango.

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Miroku thanked with a faint smile.

“Don’t mention it.” Izayoi said to him as she closed her eyes.

Both Sango and Miroku close their eyes as well, slowly drifting off into sleep.


	6. The Beast

Slowly the next morning arrived and deep within the forest Inuyasha’s body laid.

As the sun slowly started to rise the light passed through some of the trees and faintly landed onto Inuyasha’s face. After two days of being unconscious he finally started to move.

Soft groans escaped Inuyasha’s lips as he started to shift and sit up. He weakly stares up at the small light that was faintly hitting him.

“What happened to me...?” He mumbled to himself as he began to look around at where he was.

Behind him was the cliff he had fallen down from, and about 15 feet in front of him was more of the deep forest.

Inuyasha stares up at the cliff in shock. “I fell from that height...?” He questioned is own self as he continued to stare up.

After a good minute of staring up at the cliff Inuyasha finally looked away and began to stand up. Though it was proving quite difficult for him, his legs were so sore.

Inuyasha winces in pain as he finally stood up. “When I get out of here I’m killing that fucking wolf.” He mumbled under his breath as he began to weakly look for his basket.

His basket didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight, though Inuyasha was confident it was nearby.

Inuyasha searches the small area he was in for his basket, but it still was nowhere to be seen.

“Where the hell did it fall?” Inuyasha questioned himself in a worrisome tone. He begins to slowly move towards the trees to try and search for his basket some more.

As Inuyasha walked towards the trees he started to smell a strange and unfamiliar scent.

Confused, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and stares forward into the darkness that was in front of him.

“Is anyone there?” Inuyasha asked out as he stayed in place for a good while.

There was no reply.

Inuyasha starts to nervously walk forward once again.

As he started to walk forward, sounds of leaves and branches started to move in front of him.

“Who’s there?” Inuyasha asked out as he stopped in his tracks once again.

Again, there was no reply to his question.

Inuyasha bends down and shakily picks up a rock from the ground. Slowly he stands up and throws the rock forward to see if it’ll hit something.

A low, menacing growl was soon heard after the rock had been thrown.

Inuyasha immediately panics as he hears the growl and weakly runs out of the trees.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ Inuyasha screamed in his head as he ran over to the wall of the cliff and tried to climb up it.

Slowly the ground started to shake as something started to walk forward. Sounds of leaves and branches could be heard.

From the darkness a massive, silver haired dog demon emerged. They had a purple crescent moon on their forehead, and a strange stripe on both of their cheeks. Their scleras were a deep red color and the color of their eyes were teal.

** “You dare throw objects at the great demon of the forest?” ** The dog demon questioned angrily.

Inuyasha’s heart had seemed to have stopped and he froze in place.

The dog demon walked closer to Inuyasha.  ** “I could of left your worthless body here to die.” **

Inuyasha slowly started to tremble as he felt the beast behind him getting closer. He pressed himself against the rocky wall and tried to hide his fear from the beast.

The dog demon finally stopped right behind the terrified Inuyasha.

Inuyasha remained where he was and continued to say nothing as he could feel the breath of the beast.

The dog demon waited for something from Inuyasha.

Slowly the time ticked and nothing was said between the two, and neither of them moved. But as the time went on the dog demon started to lose his patience.

** “Why are you in my forest?” ** The dog demon growled out finally.

Inuyasha clenched tightly onto his hood. “I-I was chased into your forest.” He finally stammered out.

** “Excuses!” ** The dog demon roared.

Inuyasha clenched his hood much tighter now. “I’m not making excuses! I swear I was chased in here!” He shouted out.

The dog demon stares intensely at the back of Inuyasha. He seemed to be taken aback that Inuyasha even raised his voice at him.

“I just want to get out of here and get back to my mother.” Inuyasha said quickly to the beast. “She’s very ill and needs my help.”

The dog demon slowly tilts his head to the side at that information.  ** “Does she live in a house surrounded by borage and blue clematis?”  ** He asked curiously.

Inuyasha was taken aback from the sudden, strange question. Building up all the courage he had left he slowly turned around to finally stare at the beast.

The dog demon was standing there calmly, but once again got impatient.  ** “Does she or not?” ** He asked aggressively down towards Inuyasha. 

“She-e does.” Inuyasha stuttered out to him.

The dog demon continues to stare down at Inuyasha for a long while. He slowly turned around and walked back into the trees to pick something up.

Inuyasha quietly watches the beast in front of him. His hands gripping onto his hood still.

Slowly the dog demon turned back around and calmly walked back over to Inuyasha.

Once he stood in front of Inuyasha he lowered his head to the ground and placed a basket down in front of him.

Inuyasha blinks a couple of times as he stares at his basket.

** “This is yours, correct?” ** The dog demon asked as he made eye contact with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slowly nods in response to the question.

The dog demon nods before lifting his head up.  ** “If you go left of this cliff you will see a path of flowers. Follow it until you get to a great, old tree with my claw marks. Once you find the tree sniff the air, you will be able to spell your mother’s house from there.” ** He instructed calmly. Slowly he turned back around and started his walk back into the trees.

“Thank you!” Inuyasha shouted out as he watched the dog demon walk back into the trees. “And I’m sorry for throwing the rock at you!”

The dog demon didn’t respond, he just calmly walked back into the darkness of the forest.

The wind softly blew as Inuyasha continued to watch him leave. Though once he was completely gone Inuyasha finally decided to leave and follow the instruction the dog demon had given him.


	7. More Questions

Inuyasha walked to the left of the cliff, and just like the dog demon had said there was a long path of flowers.

The path of flowers seemed to go on forever, but the flowers seemed to stay the same. They were white roses.

“Holy shit... he was telling the truth.” Inuyasha muttered to himself in surprise as he slowly started to follow the path of roses.

Inuyasha followed the long path for about an hour or two, slowly starting to find the old tree the dog demon had said.

Inuyasha smiles softly as he finally finds the tree. Just as the dog demon instructed he sniffed the air to find the scent of his mother’s house.

Just like the dog demon had said, his mother’s house was not too far from where he was.

Inuyasha’s smile widened and he quickly followed the scent all the way to his mother’s house

~~~

Inside the small house Miroku tried to figure out how to work the metal stove.

Izayoi and Sango just watched as the young male failed and ended up burning his hand a couple of times from fire, or the stove top.

“How does Inuyasha do this all the time?!” Miroku asked in frustration as he put his hand in a bowl of cold water to ease the burn.

“He has been using it for years.” Sango pointed out to Miroku.

Izayoi nods her head in agreement. “Indeed he has. I taught him how to use that old stove when he was very little.” She says with a soft smile.

Sango gets up off the bed and walks over to the stove. “It’s probably not even hard to use. You’re probably being a baby.”

Miroku narrows his eyes at her. “Then you try and work this thing.” He said as he gestured to the stove.

Sango laughs softly at him. She opened the metal door and put more wood inside before closing the door. She then put the kettle of water onto the stove top.

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” Sango said to Miroku with a smile.

“You didn’t have to set it all up.” Miroku said to her.

“I don’t think it would’ve been that hard.” Sango says with a laugh.

Miroku crosses his arms and pouts. “It was also rusty.” He muttered to himself.

Sango lets out another laugh before kissing Miroku on the cheek.

It was peacefully quiet between the three of them for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

Everyone turned their head to the door in confusion.

“Do you often get visitors?” Miroku asked Izayoi.

Izayoi shakes her head. “No, not often.”

“Should we open the door and see who it is?” Sango asked as she stares up at Miroku.

“Probably.” Miroku answers as he stares at the door.

Sango nods her head and walks over to the front door. She grabbed onto the doorknob and begins to open it.

There on the porch was Inuyasha. He looked awful, he was scratched up and had torn clothes.

“Inuyasha!” Sango shouted out with a wide smile. “You’re okay!”

Inuyasha blinks as he stares at Sango. “When did you get here-“

Sango cuts him off as she tightly hugs him. “We were so worried about you!”

Miroku peeks his head out from the door frame. “What the hell happened to you?” He asked.

Inuyasha smiles nervously. “It’s a long story.” He answers as he breaks the hug with Sango.

“Did Koga hurt you?” Sango questioned.

Inuyasha rubs the back of his neck. “Sort of, but not really.” He answered calmly.

“What do you mean?” Sango asked worriedly as she looked at her friend.

“All he did was chase me into the woods and I fell down a cliff. I also think I was unconscious for a few days.” Inuyasha replied to Sango as he finally walked inside the house. “Wasn’t really a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? There are deadly demons in the forest.” Sango pointed out to him. “You could’ve been killed.

Inuyasha walks over to his mother’s bed and sits down. “But I wasn’t.” He said to her.

Sango was about to speak some more, but Miroku put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“We’re just glad you’re back.” Miroku says to Inuyasha with a soft smile.

Inuyasha nods his head slowly before he turns to his mother. “Mother, do you know any demon?” He asked curiously.

Izayoi tilts her head to the side. “Why do you ask?”

“Well... I met this demon in the forest and he knew where you lived and how to get there.” Inuyasha replied to her as he pulled down his hood from his head.

“You met another demon?!” Sango shouted out in shock.

Inuyasha turns his head over to Sango and just nods. “Yeah I did. But he didn’t seem like a normal demon.”

Miroku and Sango both tilt their heads at that.

“What do you mean?” Miroku questioned his friend.

“That’s the thing, I don’t know. He just seemed to be more powerful, or something.” Inuyasha replied as he flailed his hands around as he spoke. “All he called himself was the ‘great demon of the forest’.”

Izayoi calmly sits up on her bed and looks at her son. “I believe I know the demon you are speaking of.”

Everyone turned their attention to Izayoi in curiosity.

“How do you know him?” Inuyasha questioned his mother, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“It’s a long story.” Izayoi explained with a faint smile. “But I am happy to tell you all.”

Sango and Miroku both quickly take a seat onto the bed so they could listen to the story that was about to be told.


	8. The Story

That day had the sun shining brightly overhead with a light breeze, it was a wonderful day to be outside.

Izayoi wanted to enjoy the wonderful day and went outside of her home, deciding to tend to her garden.

Izayoi calmly watered the growing flowers, and made sure each one of them got enough water. Eventually she was crouched down and picking weeds out from her garden.

“Sometimes I wish Inuyasha still lived with me, he could help me with this garden more often.” Izayoi says to herself as she continues to pick the weeds.

Izayoi continued what she was doing, but slowly sounds of leaves rustling in the forest could be heard.

Izayoi turns her head in the direction of where she heard the noise and slowly begins to stand up. “Hello...?”

There was no reply. She was just met with more rustling of the leaves.

Izayoi starts to slowly back away from the forestand starts to head back to her house.

As she finally got to the porch a small creek from the wood was loudly heard.

From hearing the noise a long, snake demon slithered out from the forest and charged at Izayoi.

Izayoi screams as she sees the snake demon coming at her. She runs to the door and hurries inside, locking the door behind her.

The snake demon slammed itself against the door.

Izayoi backs away from the door as she watches it shake with every hit the snake demon threw at it.

The snake demon continued its brutal act onto the door, but it just abruptly stopped.

Cautiously, Izayoi walked towards a window and slightly moved the curtains to peek outside.

Outside there was a massive dog demon that seemed to be snarling at the now injured snake demon.

The dog demon continued to snarl at the snake demon before it let out a loud bark.

The snake demon just hissed at the dog demon and didn’t seem to care about its threats.

Suddenly, in a quick motion the snake demon strikes at the dog demon and bites one of its legs.

The dog demon growls loudly in pain and immediately bites down onto the snake demon’s neck.

The snake demon bit harder onto the dog demon, but its bite soon started to loosen as the dog demon bit its head clean off.

Izayoi looks away a bit as she sees the dead creature hanging out of the dog demon’s mouth.

The dog demon threw the demon corpse to the side and panted heavily as it stood still for a long while. After a long while of just standing still it slowly began to walk away from the house, but it immediately collapsed to the ground.

“Oh my goodness!” Izayoi said loudly as she rushed out of the house and ran over to the dog demon.

As she ran over the massive dog had transformed into a young looking male. He had pale skin, a crescent moon on his forehead and pinks stripes on his cheeks. He was shirtless but had a strange, fluffy thing on his back, and he wore ripped black pants.

Izayoi bends down to the young man and looks him over.

The young man’s left arm was turning a light shade of purple from the poison the snake demon had given him.

Izayoi panics and helps the man up. Carefully she helps him inside and lays him down onto her mattress.

The man groans lightly in pain and weakly looks around at where he was. “Where am I...?”

“You’re in my home.” Izayoi informed as she went through some of her cabinets to find something.

“Why are you helping me, human?” The man questioned as he watched Izayoi going through her cabinets.

“Well you did save my life.” Izayoi answered as she found a bottle full of medicine. “So I’m saving your life, or I’m healing your wound.”

“I do not need a human to help me.” The man growled out at her, trying to get up from the bed.

Izayoi walked back over to the bed and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “I promise this won’t hurt, or take long.”

The man raises an eyebrow at her in suspicion, but he soon lets out a sigh as his arm starts to sting. “Fine, you may help me.”

Izayoi nods and opens the bottle she held in her hand. She poured some of the medicine onto a rag and began to rub it onto the wound.

The man hissed in pain as he felt the medicine make contact with the wound. “You said it would not hurt!” He shouted.

Izayoi smiles innocently at him. “I might have lied there.” She said as she continued to rub the medicine over the wound.

“Wretched human...” The man muttered as he laid on the bed.

Izayoi lets out a small laugh.

The man looks up at her. “Why are you laughing?”

“You just remind me of my son.” Izayoi says to him as she finished up with the medicine. Slowly she started to wrap his arm with bandages.

The man stares up at her in confusion. “You have a son?”

“Indeed I do.” Izayoi says to him. “He’s 18 right now, but he’s about to turn 19 very soon.” She proudly explains to the man. Continuing to wrap up his arm.

“What does he look like?” The man asked out calmly.

Izayoi looks down at him and smiles softly as she sees him trying to not look interested. “Well, he has long silver hair and golden eyes like you. Tannish skin, wears a red hood that I made him.” She explained to the man with a bright smile. “Oh, he also has the cutest dog ears.”

“Dog ears?” The man questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

“He’s a half demon, so he got the dog ears from his father.” Izayoi explained to him as she finally finished wrapping up his arm.

The man turns his head and begins to look at his wrapped up arm.

“The wound and poison should be gone in an hour or two.” Izayoi says to him as she walks back over to her cabinets and puts the medicine bottle back.

The man continues to look at his arm before turning his head to Izayoi. “I am Sesshomaru. Great demon of the forest.” He finally introduced to her.

Izayoi shuts the cabinet door and turns around to him. “Well Sesshomaru, I am Izayoi.” She introduced back.

Sesshomaru nods slowly and lays his head down onto a large pillow.

“You may rest there until your wound is healed.” Izayoi says to him as she walked over to her old, metal stove.

Sesshomaru just nods as he closes his eyes and rests.

~~~

Sesshomaru had fallen asleep and it was close to sunset by the time he had awoken.

Once he was awake he got out of bed and looked for the woman who helped him. When he didn’t see her he just walked to the front door and exited the house.

There in the garden Izayoi sat. She was calmly watching the sun going down.

Sesshomaru stares at the back of her head before he clears his throat. “I am leaving now.” He said to her as he unwrapped the bandages from his arm.

Just like Izayoi said, the wound was completely healed and all the poison was gone.

Sesshomaru stares at the healed arm for a long while before looking back up at Izayoi.

Izayoi didn’t turn around to look at him, she just continued to watch the sun go down.

“Thank you.” Sesshomaru said to her as he walked off the porch.

Izayoi turns her head to Sesshomaru and smiles softly at him. “No need to thank me.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes watched her for a minute before he turned away. Finally he transformed back into his dog form.

“Be safe.” Izayoi says to him before turning her attention back to the falling sun.

Sesshomaru barked loudly at her before he walked back into the forest.


	9. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short because I’m trying to get back into writing my stories. So I apologize for the short chapter.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about this?!” Inuyasha shouted out in frustration, standing up in the process.

“I didn’t think I needed to.” Izayoi calmly explained as she flattened the blanket over her.

“You were almost killed! How did you not think I should’ve known!” Inuyasha shouted out more.

Miroku and Sango look at each other to see if they should say, or do anything.

Miroku gets off the bed and walks over to Inuyasha. He places an arm around Inuyasha’s shoulders and smiles softly. “Your mother is right, everything was resolved in a few hours. She wasn’t hurt, and the demon that attacked her was killed.”

Inuyasha looks at Miroku and lets out a huff. “Who’s side are you on?”

“The side that doesn’t yell.” Miroku joked to his friend.

Inuyasha lets out another huff and pushes Miroku’s arm off of him.

Miroku and Sango softly laugh at their friend. They knew he was worried about his mother, but there was nothing he could’ve done. All of that probably happened months ago.

“We should probably get back to the village.” Sango said as she got off the bed and slowly walked over to her friends.

“You’re right, we probably should.” Miroku agreed with a smile.

Inuyasha sighs softly. “Yeah, we probably should. I need to get cleaned up.” He pointed out as he looked at himself, and his clothes.

“You definitely need to get cleaned.” Sango said to him with a small laugh.

“I did fall down a cliff, so no shit.” Inuyasha angrily said to her.

“Inuyasha.” Izayoi scolded from the bed.

Inuyasha nervously smiled at his mother. “Sorry.” He apologized.

Miroku and Sango smile at their friend and head to the door.

“Have a good day Izayoi.” Miroku said as he waved goodbye.

“Hope to see you again.” Sango said and waved goodbye as well.

Inuyasha moves over to his mother. “Next time anything happens, please tell me...” He said as he bends over and hugs his mother.

Izayoi smiles and hugs her son gently. “I promise next time I will tell you.” She reassured.

Inuyasha breaks the hug after a minute and smiles at her. He then waved goodbye before leaving the house as well.

~~~

When the three returned to the village everyone seemed to be glad to see Inuyasha back and safe.

But when a week went by the whole incident seemed to have been completely forgotten by the whole village.

Honestly, Inuyasha didn’t care if people remembered. He just continued onwhat he always did.

He got food from Sango every morning, and got medicine from Miroku when needed. He went through the forest and just ignored Koga whenever he could. Making sure he could get to his mother’s house before breakfast.


	10. Town meeting

_** Deep within a forest there was a black figure who seemed to be running through. They pushed passed branches, bushes, vines, and leaves.**_

_** From behind a faint light crawled closer to the figure as they ran away. Small bits of smoke floated to the air as the light started to get bigger, and brighter.**_

_** “You can’t get away.” A deep voice said from the darkness.**_

_** The ground underneath the figure seemed to be covered with rocks and hurt the more they ran. Their feet starting to bleed a dark shade of red. ** _

_** The figure quickly started to become exhausted from their endless running. Slowly they slowed their pace and finally came to a stop. ** _

_** The figure panted heavily and slowly looked around to see where they were. ** _

_** All around them was darkness. Not even the large light that continued to crawl towards them could brighten up the surrounding area. ** _

_** “You can never get rid of me.” The deep voice chuckled out. ** _

_** The figure nervously steps back as they start to shake with fear. ** _

_** The light only got closer, and began to get hotter the more the figure backed away. ** _

_** Underneath the figure the ground started to crumble, and crack. ** _

_** The figure lets out a loud scream and tries to get to safety, but all around them now was that light. ** _

_** The ground continued to crumble and the figure fell into the darkness beneath them. ** _

_** “No matter where you go, no matter where you hide, I will always find you...” The voice darkly said as they looked over the edge of the hole the figure had fallen through. ** _

_** The figure harshly fell into a river down below and tried swimming to the surface. But the harsh current pushed them down and tried to bring them back underneath the water. ** _

_** Suddenly, loud knocks were heard and everything started to fade away. ** _

Inuyasha gasps as he wakes up and sits up in his bed. He heavily pants as he tries to calm down from what just happened. He looks around his room for a moment before looking at his window and sees the sun shining brightly through.

“It was just a dream...” Inuyasha whispered to himself as he continued to pant heavily.

More loud knocks were heard from downstairs.

Inuyasha’s ears perk up and he slowly gets out of bed. “Who the hell?” He questioned as he quickly changed clothes.

Inuyasha walks downstairs and grabs his red hood, quickly putting it on as he walks to the front door. Slowly he opens the door and sees Sango standing there.

“Sango, what are you doing here?” Inuyasha questioned her in confusion.

“There’s a town meeting.” Sango answered as she grabbed Inuyasha’s hand and pulled him out of his house.

“Wait, what?” Inuyasha questioned as he was dragged towards the town hall.

Everyone in the village was there to see what was going on. Many were asking questions amongst themselves.

Miroku was already inside the building and was waiting for the two of them. He smiled once he saw his friends enter. “There you two are.”

Inuyasha pulled his hand away from Sango and looked at Miroku. “What the hell is going on?” He questioned his friend loudly.

“We don’t know.” Miroku answered shortly.

Inuyasha blankly stares at him for a minute before shifting his body away from him. “I’m heading back home then.” Inuyasha said as he started walking towards the door.

In the front of the town hall Naraku walked on stage and smiled at everyone. “I know you all are curious about what's going on.”

Slowly a tall looking man walked onto the stage. He had tannish skin, brown eyes, and black hair that was tied up in a short fashion. He wore a white shirt with a black vest over it, black pants, dark brown boots that went to his knees and a long black coat. On his belt there was a visible knife, gun, and a whip.

“This is Takemaru.” Naraku loudly introduced to everyone.

Inuyasha stops in his tracks and looks over his shoulder to see who this person was.

Takemaru looks around at everyone in the room and smiles faintly. “I’ve heard your town is having a demon problem.”

Inuyasha was confused for a moment. “Demon…?” He questioned himself quietly before slowly realizing. “How does he know about Koga...?” He muttered to himself as he slowly looked over at Sango and Miroku.

Miroku and Sango returned the look.

Inuyasha walks back over to his friends. “Did you tell Naraku about Koga?” He whispered to them.

Both of them were silent as they think for a long while before Sango bit her lip.

“I did.” Sango whispered back to him. “I was scared when you went missing and told Naraku that a demon had been bothering you.”

“It’s not really a big deal, all he’s gonna do is probably get rid of Koga, or keep him away from the village.” Miroku whispered as he looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lets out a sigh. “You’re right. It’s not a big deal.” He whispered back.

Finally the three of them stopped their conversation and sat down to listen in on what was going on.

“To be safe I do not want anyone leaving the village until this demon is completely gone.” Takemaru loudly announced.

Inuyasha blinks a few times before standing up once again. “What?!” He shouted out.

Miroku and Sango immediately grab their friend’s arms and try to get him to sit back down.

Takemaru brings his attention to Inuyasha. “Is there a problem with what I am suggesting?” He asked as he carefully looked Inuyasha over.

“There is a problem! I go through the forest everyday to help out my mother!” Inuyasha shouted out at the man.

Takemaru raises an eyebrow. “Your mother doesn’t live in the village?” He questioned curiously.

“No, she lives in a house in the forest. She prefers it there.” Inuyasha informed Takemaru proudly.

Takemaru slowly nods and steps off the stage. Slowly walking over to the small group. As he got closer he saw more of Inuyasha, and his features. His long, silver hair shimmered in the semi bright room, his golden eyes shined with rage, and his dog ears atop his head were upright.

“Your a half demon.” Takemaru pointed out in surprise.

“Yeah, I am.” Inuyasha replied back to him. “What of it?”

“It’s just a rare sight to see half demons nowadays.” Takemaru calmly stated as he continued to look Inuyasha over.

Inuyasha was about to yell at him, but Miroku immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

“Do forgive my friend, he’s always cranky when he wakes up too early.” Miroku quickly lied with a faint smile.

Takemaru nods slowly and turns away from them. “Like I said before, no one is to leave the village until this demon is gone. If you are to leave, bring someone along with you.” He said loudly so everyone could hear what he had to say. “Traps will be put on the skirts of the village, so do be careful with those.”

Inuyasha pushed Miroku and Sango off of him and stormed out of the town hall.

Miroku and Sango get up and run after their friend. “Inuyasha!” They yelled out.

Takemaru listens to them as they leave before speaking once again. “Once the demon is gone I will leave, and you all can go back to your normal way of living.” Takemaru said calmly as he walked back to the front. “That is all.”

Everyone in the room got up and started to leave the town hall.

Takemaru walks back over to Naraku. “That young lad, who was he? His friends called him, Inuyasha.”

“Yeah, that was Inuyasha.” Naraku answered calmly. “He is bit of a troublemaker, but since his mother got sick he’s been keeping to himself.”

“How did his mother get sick?” Takemaru questioned curiously as he looked at Naraku. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Don’t know. Some people in the village say she got sick because of a demon.” Naraku calmly answered as he fixed his shirt. “Others are saying she gave up her soul to a demon and is slowly dying.”

Takemaru chuckled lightly at that. “I can tell the people here don’t really like her.”

Naraku slowly nods. “The first day she came here everyone hated her.” He calmly informs as he starts walking to the door of the town hall.

“Why is that?” Takemaru asked as he followed behind Naraku.

“These are only rumors, but people say it’s because she brought something evil to this village.” Naraku explained as he walked out of the town hall. “So they kicked her out of the village once she had a home built in the forest.”

Takemaru nods as he listened, slowly looking around the village.

In the distance he could see Inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha looked to be leaving the village, and his friends were right behind him. Probably trying to talk with him.

“Does the boy have a father?” Takemaru asked curiously as he brought his attention back to Naraku.

“Not that I know of.” Naraku answered. “It was just his mother and him when they arrived.”

“I see.” Takemaru said calmly. “Well, thank you for the information.” He said before slowly walking away.


End file.
